A fated meeting, a new life, a different story
by heavenspen
Summary: His family thought that most of his emotions and thus his unlimited potential was locked away. But little did they know, that day by day the God of magic's powers were coming back slowly but inevitably. All he needs now is a catalyst to gain back his emotions. Join Tatsuya and his adopted sister...Setsura Tsukiko as they prepare to shake the very foundations of magic society.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei or any of its awesome characters like Tatsuya.**

**Special thanks to ****fujin of shadows ****who has allowed me to use some of his characters and ideas from MnK: IS style, you guys should read it, awesome story and 1****st**** chapter leaves a really, really big impression on you. I especially love Setsura, much more likeable than Miyuki for some reason, but that's probably because she takes a more active role in showing affection to her brother and the way how the new spells he creates aren't so complicated to understand are a very nice touch.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy. I am currently testing the waters on different fan fiction genres. Tatsuya might be a bit OC because I am still an inexperienced writer at making cool and dark characters and it kind of fits with my storyline. Canon changes are evident obviously because its fanfiction and the spells won't go into too much detail about theory and real-life concepts, too complicated for fanfiction, instead it'll take a more fantasy-based approach.**

**Prologue: **The Fated Meeting

_My name…it's been so long since someone has called me by my full name with actual feeling…Shiba, yes, it was Tatsuya Shiba…_

_My life is one that is rarely experienced by ones other than those who are already tasked with the same responsibilities that I possess. _

_From time to time I question the value of my life, a life that was intended to serve only one mistress…my sister. _

_My brain being tampered, no brainwashed to serve and love only her…a few years ago I would have followed their orders without question due to my feelings towards my mistress but now…I now know that my affections…my sense of duty and obligation towards her were only fake…deep in my mind, where my consciousness was left intact from the brainwashing I knew deep inside that all those feelings were fake._

_But I could not disobey her orders, as two parts of my mind clash for supremacy, one of free will and the other affected by my mother's Mental Structure Interference magic I remained incapable of choosing my own destiny. _

_That is until I met her…the fated meeting that would change my life forever._

**Age 12, Tatsuya POV**

Silently enjoying the cool ocean breeze, I was taking a leisurely stroll across a beach in Okinawa. My family, with the exception of my father was currently on vacation there. The place we are staying over is a recently-bought vacation home purely for the sake of our vacation here and privacy.

I went out at night for I did not want my mother or sister to question where I was going for I rarely left them during the day without orders. But unbeknownst to mother, my mind was not completely subjugated to her brainwashing and some part of me, other than my feelings for my sister, still kept its humanity, every day I secretly explore new hobbies to enjoy and quite recently I found a liking to art.

Still practising, I felt a sudden urge to draw a painting of the Okinawa beach lit under the moon. Little did I know that was most probably the wisest choice of my life for years to come.

As I watched the moon illuminating the shore, I was captivated by her beauty...not the moons but the girl right under it, quietly enjoying the cool touch of the water brushing up against her leg.

Her hair flowing sideways, I got a better look at the girls face and instantly, I was captivated by that beautiful face. Her beauty made Miyuki's pale in comparison. Although it exuded the same beauty as hers, one as fragile as glass and would shatter if a person approached her, the cool, collected and serene expression on her face told otherwise Asia telling me that approaching her was okay, that it was all going to be okay.

Taking a few minutes to appreciate her, I did not sense several hostile presences approach her until they were next to her. Mentally scolding myself for letting my guard down, I rushed in with natural speed ignoring my instincts, which were usually correct, to abandon her.

Zooming in behind them, I karate chopped two of them, but it was too late as reinforcements came with guns blazing. Unable to ponder on why they had them in the first place and unwilling to use magic in public without milady's permission I grabbed the girl by the arm and behind her knees and carried her princess style while dashing right sat her assailants and far away from them.

Struggling to escape my hold I let her down once we were at a safe distance from those thugs...at the Okinawa harbor. I shouldn't have done that...for I spent the next minute frozen by the presence before me. It was so unlike me to be this relaxed around a complete stranger, but I couldn't help it for some reason...something about this girl just told me that she was harmless.

Her pure vanilla white hair just seemed to illuminate her surroundings as if reflecting the moon's light itself. With skin as white as a dove and lips as red as a rose I could not help but stare at her, awestruck by this ethereal beauty before me. She was no doubt around the age of Miyuki, but unlike her, who was cute at best, she was the epitome of what pure unadulterated beauty is.

Her eyes were her second most attractive feature, those deep blue sapphire eyes seemed to pierce your very soul, as if unlocking all your secrets, but that look in her eye seemed to accept them, to embrace them.

"Um...thank you for the assistance...are you okay?"

Snapped out of dreamland by that sweet melodic voice, I shook my head a little bit which didn't go unnoticed by the girl, earning a small giggle from her.

"...yes, but I should be asking you that."

"Don't worry, I am fine thanks to you."

"...that's good."

For some reason, my reactions and speech seemed to be quite lax before her. Strange, it was so out of character for me to be off guard, even before my family I was always on guard. But not her, I was curious about this anomaly.

My past desire to pain the ocean water lit by the moon was now gone...replaced by a sudden urge to paint her, to capture that beauty upon my canvas...but I was sure that my amateurish skills would only be put to shame.

But I had to, never before have I felt this way, but my curiosity would not let me stop...I warn you that when I'm curious I am not one for subtlety...no only the honest truth would come out of my mouth before this mini-goddess.

"...May I paint a portrait of you?"

My blunt honesty earned another a small giggle, weird, most people would shy away from it but no she was different, she seemed to accept it.

"You may."

How strange, she didn't mind my somewhat personal question at all. That cool composure listed her pretty high in my books.

Standing over the edge of the harbor, she waited patiently as I took out a canvas from my bag. Smiling widely I just wanted to capture that smile upon my artwork forever.

"Breathtaking" I whispered out and proceeded to paint what I intended to be a masterpiece after I finished.

After a while, I found out that I was practically ignoring the water, and focused only on drawing the girl with the moon covering most of the background.

Lowering myself to get just the right angle I took a step forward to magnify the two beautiful objects of my work. But this didn't seem right, so I took another step forward and bent down a bit more, this time the angle looked better but it wasn't quite there yet, I silently looked at the girl as if asking for permission to step forward once more, nodding I noticed that the girls smile widened a bit and took that as a 'yes' and repeated the process.

With each step forward, with each bend of the hips I eventually noticed that I was only a few centimeters away from the subject, standing on one knee and looking up at her while I continued painting, it was as if I was bowing to a queen...what an awkward position.

But for some reason, it just seemed...right. Close up, now that I was intentionally analyzing her I could find no imperfection on her body, the way she slit bent her head, the way she smiled brilliantly, the way she placed her arms behind her waist, the way she looked down at me with that heart-warming gaze, it was as if every action she took added to her already ethereal beauty.

Once again I could only mutter a few words to compliment her, but I found myself lacking for no words made on earth could possibly describe this goddess. So I settled for a mere whisper of two words.

"Absolutely breathtaking."

It took me a few minutes to complete the canvas, but my god were those few minutes heavenly. Upon the canvas, was the girl right in the centre enlarged to cover most of the canvas's height, behind her was the moon covering most of the canvas's width allowing for some of the night sky to take up the side. To most but myself, they would consider this a masterpiece, covering nearly every detail of the sight before me, but I found myself lacking...this artwork was a failure.

As I thought, with my current skills I could not hope to paint this...this perfection before me, I doubt any could. But the girl said otherwise.

Deeply impressed with it, she complimented me for it. But I frowned as I juxtaposed between this perfect girl and the imperfect work next to her. It simply did not give justice to her beauty.

But I could not ponder long as a presence sneaked up behind us.

"Impressive...a very impressive portrait." A female voice complimented, but her tone suggested otherwise as if supporting the notion that I failed.

"MOTHER!"

_Mother? _

Looking around, I could definitely spot the same white hair and sapphire eyes that the girl had, she looked exactly like the young girl except a more mature version. But unlike her, the lady was more adulterated and the features on the girl weren't as distinctive and pure on the lady, her hair was silvery white rather than vanilla white, while her eyes weren't as deep blue. The two were definitely related, but the aura omitting from them were completely opposite, one of pure innocence while the other was more...well it wasn't evil, but it just seemed tainted.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter...she tends to run out alone to enjoy the ocean by herself. Bad girl, mommy will have to discipline you when we get home." Softly chopping her head, she rubbed it after a while as the girl gave her mother a cute pout.

"Awww won't you forgive me this time."

"Nope three strikes and you're out, isn't that right?"

"Hmph fine mommy."

Taking her hand, the mother was dragging her home. But not before turning around and asking the same question I wanted to ask.

"Hey...may I ask for your name?"

Against my better judgement, I knew that this was problematic...I was getting too involved but my heart told me to continue, to ignore what my brain was telling me.

"Tatsuya...Tatsuya Shiba."

"Tatsuya-kun..."smiling widely she giggled "a very nice name."

Other than Sakurai-san nobody has ever called me by my name in a very long time. But for some reason, when it it was spoken by her, it sounded perfect. That settles it, I had to know her name, never before have I ever felt this way. Although I felt the same for Miyuki and Sakurai-san, this was something bigger...something more deep...more authentic.

"And may I ask yours?"

"Setsura...Setsura Tsukiko."

_Setsura, the child of the moon huh. What a fitting name. But why does it sound so familiar?_

"Goodbye...Tatsuya."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"...tehee that depends on if you're coming here again."

"...I will."

This was a dangerous game, the more time I spend with Setsura, the more I endanger Setsura. My household would not permit this...but I felt that it would be worth it for some reason, for me to experience this unknown feeling again.

As Setsura turned around and started walking in the direction of her home I could only whisper her name.

"Goodbye...Setsura."

And as I muttered her name, I could suddenly feel my heart pump...for the first time in 6 years.

**Hey guys, I know you guys might be thinking Tatsuya's not as emotionless and cold as in the light novel. But don't worry next chapter when he's in front of his family he'll be emotionless again, putting up his façade. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading and I'd like to see what you guys wrote in the reviews. There will be a lot of OC, mainly because mnk hasn't released a lot of information about the Ten Master Clans and spells, so that's a bugger. **

**Can't wait for the anime that's coming next month ****.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **The Deep Snow Princess

**Miyuki POV**

Although we came here on vacation, to get away from all the family business, it just comes to show that my family reach extends almost everywhere in Japan. Seriously it hasn't even been a week since my family and I arrived here and already my family is attending a party. A party hosted by my uncle, Kuroba Mitsugu-san. An extremely irritating man who doesn't have many social skills, don't get me wrong he loves to converse but it's what he converse about that irks me.

It was nearly time to leave my vacation house and go attend the party, but I could not help but sigh, another night of boredom it seems.

"Miyuki-san, have you finished getting ready?"

After knocking briefly, Sakurai-san's voice came from the door. She was my mother's guardian but she treated her children, me and Ani, like little siblings. A treatment ignored by mother.

"Yes, I am ready. You may come in Sakurai-san."

Opening the door, she bowed before me and ushered me outside to the car, thus starting the long hours of extreme boredom and painfully frustrated groans.

**xxxxxx**

Standing in the ballroom alone, as instructed by mother I smiled 'patiently' as I listened in silently to the conversations of people who would come chat me up. One frequent conversation starter was Kuroba Oji-sama and as expected, all he could talk about was his son forcing me and his nearby children to listen to his endless raving.

He wasn't a bad person, but the death of his wife may have made him a bit…over-protective of his children and that made him extremely annoying.

What did I do in my past life to deserve this torture. Can it be some monstrous god of evil that has sent this doom upon me?

But no, I was better than this, I will prove to mother that I am a disciplined child, one worthy enough to be called Yotsuba. I would only have to endure this for a few more minutes…god, who was I kidding I don't think I can last a few more seconds and knowing uncle…he could last an entire week bragging about his children.

Thank god for Fumiya-kun he threw us a lifeline by interrupting his father.

"Geez dad stop bragging about me...it's embarrassing, not to mention that there's a crowd around us listening in."

"Haha why can't I? As father, I have a right to brag about my son's talents." Uncle exclaimed loudly enough as if not caring for nearby eardrums.

All three of us sighing inaudibly, Fumiya-kun tried to change subject.

"Miyuki-neesama where is Tatsuya-niisama?"

Fumiya-kun asked innocently which caused a slight shiver from uncle.

Expecting this question for quite some time, I looked around in search for Ani. But he was nowhere to be found. Now that I think about it, Ani wasn't there to escort me to the party which was strange because he always followed me everywhere I go.

"Ummm Tatsuya-niisama isn't here?"

"It...it seems so." I'll have to ask mother later. This has never happened before ever since 6 years ago.

"Awww that's too bad."

And with that, Fumiya, Ayaka and I parted ways to talk to other guests and thus we had to spend an hour dying of boredom.

**Tsukiko's residence, Tatsuya POV**

After our first meeting, I began to see Setsura repeatedly for the last three days at the beach. I wasn't one for playing in the water splashing each other, so we settled for sitting in the sand getting to know each other, surprised to say that our hobbies were very similar although she was less enthusiastic about them since she was exposed to them her whole life while I only just discovered them a year ago when my emotions started to resurface.

For the short three days that I knew her, whenever I met her on the beach she gave me new emotions to experience, I was not one to enjoy experiencing the unknown but for some reason I enjoyed meeting her. The kindness she and her mother showed me was...unlike how my family treated me. Only two people other than Setsura and her mother, Saeko, have treated me with kindness and that was my aunt, Maya, and grandfather.

Maya for some reason favoured me over Miyuki and provided intellectual conversation from time to time while grandfather already knew that my seal was breaking slowly, but he didn't inform mother and treated me like any loving father would. She was like a substitute mother in my eyes, but our relationship was highly frowned upon by the higher-ups in our family.

But Setsura and Saeko, although we weren't family the way they behaved around me, it was as if we were always family. It was a strange feeling, to experience familial ties with someone who wasn't your family.

I didn't feel the need to keep my guard up around them and after a day of getting to know each other she felt the same and let me visit her house the next day. It was an average household but would be sufficient enough for a comfortable life.

They instantly became my fourth and fifth favorite people, right under Miyuki, Maya and grandfather, and I enjoyed their company, much more comfortable than my biological family's.

But ever since I found out their surname, the familiarity that came along with it peaked my curiosity and so I searched through imperially classified information, and found out something intriguing, but I would voice my interest to Saeko-san later, the immense amount of psion light that exuded from both of them reaffirmed my suspicions.

Setsura in particular, in a few years with the right training she could become a magician strong enough to surpass even the Ten Heavenly Generals, members comprised of either the current heads or oldest children of the Ten Master Clans, Aunt Maya included. Personally handpicked by the emperor, Kudou Retsu, himself, the former head of the Kudou family and with his former status as a Kudou he naturally picked the current head of the Kudou family to spearhead the entire Japanese military against international enemies.

But their presence has only evened the odds against China's forces; in terms of numbers with each magician we had they had a hundred. But our advancement in CAD development and hereditary strength increased the odds in our favour.

But Setsura, if her ancestors are who I think they are she has the potential to be this generation's greatest magician, not even my own sister comes close in potential ability and that rarely occurs. To say she has peaked my curiosity would be an understatement, but my reasons for being so are still vague...I still do not know if it's due to attraction or interest in her abilities, all I could be certain of right now was that she was an anomaly just waiting for me to decipher.

But it was approaching midnight and I must get home before my family starts to suspect something. Turning back to Saeko, I waved her goodbye as Setsura was already asleep.

"Thank you for hospitality but I am afraid I must go home now."

"Can you not stay for a few more minutes, my daughter so enjoys your company."

"I do too but circumstances prevent me from going too long."

"That mysterious family of yours...I don't like them."

"Not as mysterious as yours, but how do you know about them anyway? And why don't you like them?"

"I don't like the psions emitting from your mother and the psions coming from your sister's is too emotional, most people may not sense it but I can feel their psions from a mile away, you should tell your sister to control her thoughts."

So she can sense them too, then again Setsura can sense it too just in a more incoherent form, their strong ability to sense psions must run in the family.

"...will do, your highness."

"You bypassed security and looked up my family records in the imperial archives didn't you?"

"...yes, and I must say out of all children with strong hereditary values, your daughter would come out on top. In the past, the Tsukiko family ,renowned for their mirror magic and having the strongest defensive spell that surpassed even the Phalanx, married to the former heir of the Kudou family a few generations ago, who were famous for their illusion and telepathic magic. If Setsura has inherited both magic affinities then she could become a force to be reckoned with in the future seeing as both affinities complement each other quite nicely."

The silence that emanated between us gave me a chance to continue.

"But seeing as you and your daughter aren't living in the comforts of luxury and the royal palace, I assume you want a different life from a weapon for your daughter."

"You're too smart for your own good...but yes, I care for my daughter too much to involve her in the magic society. It's why I ran away and took the Tsukiko name while living here in isolation."

"...I envy your daughter; she has such a caring mother."

"Please...please don't tell your mother."

"Don't worry, I won't...against my better judgement I won't tell anyone...but I cannot guarantee that my mother hasn't picked up on this after all I did inherit my intelligence from my mother's side."

Fully expecting her to tell me to stay away from her daughter, I patiently waited during this awkward moment.

"...I see...thank you, Tatsuya-kun."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"...nothing it was just that I thought you would tell me to stay away from now on."

"No I won't, I can hear your thoughts and your intentions aren't based on lust or evil as most men would, and heavens knows that my Setsura needs a friend, she's been socially isolated her entire life and ever since she's met you, her first friend, she's been more cheerful of late."

"...is that so?"

"Does that notion disturb you?"

I thought about it in earnest, in the past I didn't give it much thought. As guardian, I never had much chance to converse with others at school, to be 'friends' with them; all my time was merely devoted to protecting my mistress and all her basic needs. But this experience in Okinawa, have opened my eyes. This closeness, this emotional connection I felt between the Tsukikos and me was vexing.

"Yes...yes it does, not even in my own family have I ever felt this...emotionally attached to someone...ever since I've met Setsura, I have become lax...weak. I am starting to see the benefits of that experiment, emotions will only hinder you in the long-term."

"Emotions don't make you weak, Tatsuya-kun. It's what makes us humans strong, one day when you find someone precious to you, you will understand."

I immediately thought of a certain white haired girl, but soon that visual image changed to Miyuki...strange from the day I was born, the only person I have ever cared for was Miyuki but now I am not so certain.

When the limiter on my mind started to break, these new-found emotions that stemmed from that has made me second-guess myself, has made me hesitate, has clouded my thoughts. It was a weird yet terrifying feeling, to not be in control of your own mind. After all, my whole life has been based on control.

"I...I..."

Placing a hand on my shoulder, she comforted me.

"This is probably the most emotion you've shown in your life isn't it? Don't worry it may seem confusing at first, but when you have a goal in life, a reason to live that's when you can control your emotions...that's when us humans are at our strongest."

"...you...you have left me something to think about...thank you and goodbye."

"Anytime, my son."

_Did she just call me, son?_

It was weird being called that by someone who wasn't your mom...but it felt right.

"...If you ever decide to leave the Yotsuba...know that you always have a place here with me and my daughter."

Nodding I walked away clutching my heart as I heard for the second time in my life, another beat of my heart wondering to myself.

_Is this what's it like to be human?_

**Shiba's vacation house, Tatsuya POV**

As I arrived home, I couldn't help but feel that it was a bit too quite for my taste. I had a feeling that I was forgetting about something but I pushed that thought to the back of my head, ever since I started to send more time with the Tsukikos I have spent less time protecting Miyuki as guardian, only staying with her when it was completely necessary. Mother picked up on that and has asked me about it, even resorting to send her servants after me, all whom I have successfully misled and left behind in the dust.

Climbing in on the second floor through a windowsill I could immediately sense a presence which forced me to point my CAD, three spells already stored, at the chair near my bed, at the intruder or so I thought until I heard her voice.

"Where have you been...son?" Adding an angry tone to the last word I knew that she was pretty pissed, although her calm face tried, but failed, to hide it.

Adopting my facade, I talked to her in a tone that she was familiar with for the past 6 years...entirely emotionless, calculative and cold.

"Nowhere madam."

"I highly doubt that, otherwise you would be protecting my daughter right now. Unless your private business somehow concerns her safety. You do know that Miyuki is all alone in a party hosted by my cousin right now, right?"

Damn...I had completely forgotten about that.

"I am sorry, I had forgotten but if Ojou-sama is at Kuroba-sama's party, then security will be tight not to mention I do not sense Sakurai-san around here which means she's probably at the party too. Can we not just say this is a temporary...trade of guardians for the night?"

"Very well. But that still leaves the question of where you were tonight. If this behavior continues, I may have to relieve you of your duties as Miyuki's guardian."

This was a provocation; by relieving me of my duties it means that I can't protect Miyuki anymore. She was testing the waters, testing to see if the seal was still intact, to see if she could still control me through my need to protect only Miyuki. To remain nonchalant after that would mean she would find out, this is where I have to be careful, not too dramatic, not too emotional, I have to act stoic yet somewhat shaken to convince her, calculative and logical but with a hint of desperation in my tone.

"That is an ill-advised decision milady, true there are hundreds of possible candidates for the position as Miyuki's guardian but do you honestly think there is anyone who could protect Ojou-sama as effectively and efficiently as I have done these past 6 years. Besides do you really think you can separate me from Ojou-sama quietly, without any dire consequences?"

Staring each other, the look we gave each other was one that was trying to look past all the lies, all the mental defenses in an attempt to find out the truth. Eventually, mother was the first one to give in and sighed. Good, this was the most likely result; after all we have had this discussion repeatedly over the last three days and she has quickly learned that there is no need to argue against me for too long, it was…counter-productive.

"I guess you're right. Just make sure you spend more time with Miyuki-san, it won't do good if Miyuki-san's guardian doesn't guard her at all."

Dismissing me, I bowed and left.

"Goodnight madam."

Once I exited the door and was far away from mother's mental magic, I gritted my teeth in frustration.

It's not that I hated my sister, if anything my love for her was probably the only truth in my life up till now. But it frustrated me how everyone in my family, including myself, tries to manipulate my love for her to serve their own needs.

If Miyuki is to ever find true happiness then she had to be free of the Yotsuba. If she became the next head, that purity she currently had will become corrupt and that for me is a fate worse than death.

In the deepest, darkest corners of my mind I unknowingly vowed to myself.

_When the time is right, when my strength recovers, the magic world must be prepared for change...or be destroyed._

**Miyuki POV**

Finally, I am back from the cold depths of hell. I can stay at school for 6 hours and be bored, I can stay at home for several hours without doing anything but what I can't do...is stay at a party full of socially inept old men for 6 hours. God somebody please shoot me, even Ani is more enjoyable company compared to those rich people.

Speaking of Ani where was he tonight? He usually accompanies me to all these social meetings and he practically scares away all the guests when he's next to me. I'm going to get him for this...this...this betrayal, nobody, not even siblings, will be excused for this treason.

Oh just wait till I get my hands on you...tomorrow. I am way too tired to hunt Ani right now. Where's the bed? I need some sleep.

Guided by Sakurai-san, she walked me into my room and tucked me into my bed waiting patiently for me to doze off, which wasn't very long as I was sleepy as hell. Consciousness fading...darkness...zzzzzz.

**An hour later, 1:30 am**

"Mmmm that was a good sleep. What time is it?"

Looking at the clock in my room, it was still way too early to wake up and so I decided to go back to sleep although I noticed someone was steadily approaching my room.

Feigning sleep, I decided to wait to see who it was.

Turning my back to the door, I heard the door open as a person approached my bed.

"Miyuki…"

That voice, its Ani.

"I know that I have not accomplished my task as your Guardian to the best of my abilities these past few days."

So it wasn't just my imagination, Ani really hasn't been around me a lot ever since we arrived at Okinawa. But what is this feeling…this pang of jealousy I feel in my heart, this pain.

"But I want you to know that no matter where I am, I will always protect you. That out of the billions of people in this world, you will always be my most precious, my most cherished princess."

_Princess!_

Ignoring the flash of pink hue that showed up on my cheeks, I mentally complimented my quick thinking when I decided to turn my back to the door, I didn't want to let Ani see my face and find out that I was awake.

But my thought processes were interrupted by a sudden kiss on my right cheek.

Ani's lips were on my cheek!?

I shuddered in pleasure as I continued to ignore the ever-growing hue of pink on my cheeks, not caring if my head was going to pop out of sheer embarrassment.

Eventually he stopped and left the room without saying anything else leaving me to ponder a great many things by myself.

**Tatsuya POV, outside Miyuki's room**

_I have to focus only on Miyuki from now on; it pains me to do so, but I cannot meet them anymore, with each visit my loyalties are faltering._

_Goodbye…my first friend._

**_A/N: What is this revelation, will Tatsuya really stop meeting Setsura and Saeko from now on. Can he still resist when an imminent danger approaches and threatens to destroy all he has ever cared about. Find out in the next few chapters._**

**_Hey dudes hope you liked this chapter, im planning on extending the length of each chapter slowly. Might spend 3 or 4 more chapters on the Okinawa arc, there are so many possible outcomes to it and I dont know which one is most suitable to make the story fluid. We can have Tatsuya betray the Yotsuba over Tsukiko, we can have Saeko die and Tatsuya adopts Setsura in secret, we can still have her live and he decides to keep them safe in secret, or we can make Tatsuya run with the Tsukikos to America you guys decide._**

**_Ideas are welcome in the reviews_**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Knowing one's place

**Hi guys, thanks for the reading appreciate the ideas from the reviews but you guys are forgetting one tiny, very time detail...this is fanfic and I said in prologue that there would be canon changes and Tatsuya will be OOC (due to my inexperience, sorry and I did try to give a reason for his OOCness, emotions regained a year ago).**

**One detail people have to get is that Genzo is alive in this fanfic (it's fanfic, canon changes are allowed dudes) so if people start criticizing his existence for no valid reason other than "he's dead" I'm reporting abuse, but if people have anything substantial or constructive to say about him then you're welcome to review, in fujin's words...this is fanfic and anything goes.**

**Fujin of shadows: **thanks man, this will be TatxMiyuxSetsura. I have already explained to fujin about this but wanted to elaborate to other readers, what I meant about 'fake' is that during his 5 years being a brainwashed servant, all his actions/affections towards Miyuki were forced by his mother. He loves Miyuki but he wants to show her his love his own way and without the nagging of some old lady (Miya is 40ish) and the influence of magic.

**Milkcandy: **thanks I was a bit worried at first. Mmmm I haven't thought about it yet but probably along the lines of Void Magic, Mirror Magic, Illusion Magic.

**Guest 1: **I won't adapt every feature of fujin's IS Style fanfic, and no I won't have them doing lemon-turned-into-angst. I love Miyuki too much to slander her name .

**Guest 2: **OOC is allowed in fanfic, doesn't mean you have to like it but you have to give me details on why you don't like it otherwise I don't see your point. Yeah I was thinking about doing the third the most. He will make a deal with Maya and Maya can't easily overturn his venture to America, he's way too dangerous for that and nobody other than Miyuki or Miya can stop him because they want to, don't know why you said Maya and I beg to differ, Setsura was an awesome character in IS Style...don't know if I can make it work here though but I'm not changing her character. I said I would make canon changes dude...deal with it, otherwise actually give me a valid reason other than 'he's dead' on why you dislike his character, I don't know if you know this...but THIS. IS. FANFIC. I don't know what fanfics you've read but often people bring back dead characters a lot in their stories.

**Bottom line...if you want to complain about something...it has to be constructive. Stuff like "Tatsuya is verrrryyyy OOC" I can just say "hey it's fanfic anything goes" you're going to have to give me reasons. Anyway enjoy.**

**Miyuki POV**

_What just happened this morning? One moment I'm complaining about how boring the day was, the next I see Ani show more emotion in that monologue than he has in the last 6 years. Not to mention that kiss, why...why did he kiss me?_

Remembering the sweet, soft sensation of his lips, I could only blush in embarrassment. I seriously had to take my mind off that kiss with something, it's been on my head for the last 9 hours and not to mention I'm so sleepy now...what's the point of sleeping if you're still going to be sleepy the next day.

Getting off the bed, I approached the balcony to get some fresh air, heavens knows I need it. But as soon as I stood outside, I was welcomed by a rather unexpected sight.

On the floor below me, a sweaty half-naked Ani was training.

...Is Ani intentionally trying to kill me through an overload of popped blood vessels? Because so far he's succeeding.

Readying himself, he placed his feet shoulder-length apart crouching down with each hand clenched into fists as he placed them near his hips. Taking a right step forward, he rapidly shot out both fists in rapid succession not giving his arms time to rest as he took a left step forward, continuing the motion several times fast enough to give me the illusion that his hands were moving faster than the speed of sound.

I had barely enough time to see them before he pulled back his arms but I could see that he held...20kg weights in both hand...wait, wasn't that meant to be really heavy, I'm no expert in weightlifting, but I'm pretty sure that not many 12 year olds, if not none at all, could hold 40kg weights in total with such ease.

Eventually he stopped training and took a breather, wrapped a towel around his neck and took a drink from his bottle, water spilling down that magnificent body...wait, what!? Oh god, what was I just thinking?

_Was I just in a trance?_

Looking behind me, I saw that 20 minutes had passed after I had started watching Ani train.

Without thinking rationally, I closed the curtains as if fearing that Ani would somehow turn his head my way during my...turmoil. From here he probably couldn't here the sound of moving curtains...I think.

Leaning against a nearby wall, I could only think to myself.

_Why am I so flustered?_

As if searching to find an answer to my own question, my mind started to show the memories of Ani showing his amazing form to me as if my mind had committed every detail of that perfect body to memory.

Of how handsome he was. Of how gallant he was. Of how magnificent he was. Of how strong he was. Of how perfect he was.

_What the heck am I thinking about? If this keeps up I might have to tell mom to use her magic to remove these memories._

**An hour later**

"Miyuki-san I think you should spend some time bathing outside under the sun. It would do wonders for your skin complexion, heavens knows you look a bit pale."

My mother had told me to go sun-bathing because I looked a bit pale and I know I'm a bit sleep today but seriously do I look that bad?

_And how do I look pale? I've probably been blushing my face off for the entire morning, enough to last me a lifetime._

"...and Tatsuya, you will accompany Miyuki-san here to the beach."

It wasn't an order in the form of a request as usual; it was an order plain and simple with no hint of subtlety at all. That wasn't like mom at all.

Looking at the stare Ani was giving her, I could've sworn there was a faint hint of emotion in his expression. Mother too was giving Ani the same stare as if they were exchanging a silent bout of harsh words.

"Come on, Miyuki-san I don't think it's a good idea to be here right now. Tatsuya-kun and Maya-san are just going to have a little conversation. We should go on upstairs to prepare you a swimsuit."

Walking out of the room, I could not help but look back at the atmosphere surrounding Ani and mother, the room was filled with tension, with psion. Was Ani really going to be okay? One simply does not piss off Japan's strongest active magician and walk away safely, and yet Ani has been doing that a lot this past year when the conversation topic is about me and he's still alive.

**A few seconds later, Tatsuya POV**

As soon as Miyuki had left the room and shut the door, the only thing I could think about was...shooting mother right there and then with Auntie's favorite spell, lord knows how long she has wanted to shoot mother in the head with **Meteor Line**. It was bad enough that she was trying to bring them together in her own twisted sense of relationships, now she was removing all traces of subtlety and was actively pursuing the notion. When will she get it through her thick head that she has nothing to fear if she had just let me adore Miyuki in my own way.

Preparing for what was about to come, I swung out my hand towards mother's direction and attempted to use **Gram Demolition**, as I did a massive form of purple spirits, a collective form of psions, appeared over mothers body and swung out what looked similar to a sword. Firing my own wave of psions from my hand, I was able to shed several layers of mother's psions from her astral projection but nonetheless was unable to completely dispel it. Fully aware that it was too late to use another offensive spell, I did the next best thing...block and hope for the best, though I did have the time to prepare a hasty three-layered **Phalanx**. But that wouldn't be enough to stop mother's astral being, not fully, and as expected as soon as the purple sword made contact with my barrier, it instantly shattered all three layers.

Though **Phalanx **did absorb all of the brunt force of the attack the shockwave that was produced from the clash swept me away right across the living room, but not before I could mutter the name of one single spell.

"...**Meteor Line**."

Suddenly the room turned dark as hundreds of tiny balls of light appeared near the ceiling, gathering over mother's purple monstrosity threatening to attack it any second.

In response, mother immediately followed her initial attack by using her astral being's other arm to smash me against the wall effectively threatening to crush my minuscule body. It was a stalemate, if she crushed me, I would fire all the light rays till oblivion came and if I fired my spell first she would crush me before they would hit her.

"Can you please dispel your astral being, madam?"

"...dispel **Meteor Line **first."

"Why? For all I know you could be planning to kill me once I do."

"Don't be foolish, I won't destroy Miyuki-san's pet toy...yet. I just wanted to show you your place."

"What? That we both have each other's lives in one hand? Careful if it wasn't you we were talking about, I would be thinking that you were trying to tempt me. After all it's not every day where a servant can fight the master as an equal."

"Funny, I see you've gained a sense of humour too. You haven't been exactly secretive of the fact that you're starting to regain your emotions."

"So what now? Are you going to kill me now that I've become a defective, now that I've strayed from your plans to manipulate your children's lives?"

"No, such a drama queen...as long as you still have the seal on I have no reason to fear you...I originally thought that your emotions would hinder your role as guardian but I see that having just a smidgen of emotion isn't so bad...it may even prove for the better. So don't worry I won't kill you as long as you remain that cold, detached killing machine, Miyuki-san's personal toy, you've already proved to me last night that you still remain loyal to her and that's the only reason why I won't kill you. But if you ever think about leaving her side again...I will destroy you myself, do you hear me slave?"

"...yes madam."

As much as he loathed to admit it, as inexperienced as he was in the arms of combat he could not beat mother just yet. In the state he was in now, even with all known spells available in his huge arsenal, he could not 'copy' mother's specialty** Astral Projection **which is known to be the world's greatest defensive/offensive spell currently known and thus she had the edge over him.

It was similar to the Juumonji's **Phalanx **except that an astral being had a mind of its own and would attack as if it was sentient. Not to mention that his mother had a huge surplus of psion and a great mastery over controlling psions, runs in the family I guess, which only added to the lethalness of the astral being.

The only spell that could surpass its thick multi-layered armour was Aunt Maya's **Meteor Line**, which I happened to copy the moment I saw her use it one time. This ability of mine to copy nearly every spell that I have ever seen, was only known by Aunt Maya, told her myself, mother, she figured it out herself, and grandfather who also figured it out somehow.

But the only reason why me and Aunt Maya, who really despises mother but never expresses it which was probably the reason why we got along so well since last year, haven't killed mother yet is because the moment we activated **Meteor Line**, mother would already have summoned her astral being and held us in a death hold and seeing as **Meteor Line **would take a few seconds to pierce through that huge density of psion, she had all the time in the world to kill us before we could kill her.

_"_So be a good boy and step down."

Obeying her wish reluctantly, I stopped glaring and suddenly the room turned normal if you ignored the wreck table and the dents and cracks on the walls.

"Good...I must say your humanity looks much better on you than the usual cold, expressionless facade. I was thinking of renewing the seal on your brain but now, I think I prefer you as you are right now, so much more prone to mistakes, to weakness, to your feelings."

Turning around I could tell she was only laughing on the inside at this victory.

Frustrated, I could only slam my fist against the hard, marble floor.

_How can I protect Miyuki from the Yotsuba if I could be so easily defeated by this witch?_

So lost in my anger, I did not notice the change in the mirror just across me. Because as I gritted my teeth, my reflection on the mirror had changed just a slight bit. I did not notice the brief but clear change of the pupils, pupils that turned light green with a light blue six pointed star in the middle that was usually associated with magic rituals. But it was only there for a few seconds before I calmed down, causing my eyes to turn back to normal.

**Miya POV**

_Weird why did I just feel a surge of psions emitting from the living room, the way Tatsuya is now he couldn't have possibly unlocked it; his mind is too much in turmoil._

Shaking off this ominous feeling, she once again walked down the hall once again relishing her recent victory over her son...now in a good mood knowing she could subdue him easily now that he was so emotional.

_Why did I even bother to remove his emotions knowing that he was now so much easier to read through?_

_Oh yes, his transcendent abilities, that's why. But as long as he continues to love only Miyuki then he will never be able to break the seal for as long as she stays with the clan, he will as well. _

And that's why it worried to her no end, these last few days Tatsuya has been going out later than usual nowhere near the vicinity. It was highly likely that he was curious of someone in Okinawa, with the reacquisition of his emotions, he regained his love for the visual arts, music and cooking, it was all good up until that part, but along with his other hobbies he regained his male sexuality and thus it was not strange for him to be slightly attracted to the opposite sex. As a safety measure, she sent some soldiers of her unit to track him down but to no avail, he kept his tracks hidden well and that only supported the notion that he was definitely hiding something.

**A/N: if this isn't a good enough foreshadowing of a probable villain in this fanfic then I'm stumped, anyway Miya and Maya in this fanfic are OOC and their personalities/roles in Tatsuya's life are kind of reversed. I gave Miya the ability to use astral beings, because come on what kind of villain can survive against Tatsuya head on with only psychic-based powers. Maya is kind of like a mix between the Empress and Isane in IS Style, she adores Tatsuya similar to how Isane adores Ichika but that doesn't stop her from planning stuff in regards to the future of Japan's magic society.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for short chapter, I cut it short because I wanted to reply to the reviews ASAP. You can bet that I'm going to update soon, writing the new chapter now. The point of this chapter was to establish the relationship between Miya and Tatsuya.**


End file.
